


Shades of Red

by melodycanta



Series: Steal Your Heart Shining Live Event [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Stolen Kisses, broom closet, collarbone kisses, more kisses, neck kisses, steal your heart event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycanta/pseuds/melodycanta
Summary: All Ranmaru asked for was a kiss on the cheek.  Reiji never does things halfway though.Companion Fic to Denial is Not Just a River in Egypt.Written prior to the Steal Your Heart Shining Live event.





	Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the castlist for this event and my hand slipped. Also, the ReiRan tag on this site is a desert, so I had to write something for my favorite QN pairing.
> 
> Once again, barely read through a second time, so there are errors. Feel free to point them out.

Ranmaru watches Otoya turn about eight different shades of red before he scampers off after talking to the director. That can’t be good. He knows that the leader of STARISH is a little on the innocent side, and this sort of gravure ad is going to push him a little out of his comfort zone, but that sort of reaction . . . 

Either the kid is going to come back with a panic attack or that lipstick somewhere on him.

It’s a good move, logically. Otoya Ittoki has a pure vibe around him, which kind of makes him an odd choice for this shoot, but what the photography director wants, the photography director gets. Ranmaru personally has no problems with the daring bad boy look, even if it is bizarre to have his shirt mostly unbuttoned with a tie around his neck. The tie is Reiji’s addition, because his bandmate can’t seem to figure out how to butt out of anything.

Said bandmate is sitting on a stool, watching the shoot unfold with a grin on his face. He’s done for the day, having completed their Renegades in Unison shoot. He hasn’t bothered to change, mostly because he’s been given the clothes (Ranmaru has too, but who the hell wears a dark Hawaiian print shirt), so he’s still sitting around in the jeans and letterman jacket he was just photographed in. “You can do it, RanRan!” he shouts when he notices Ranmaru staring at him.

Ranmaru flushes and looks away. “Go home!” he shouts, even though he knows Reiji won’t. He’s given the excuse that he’s supporting his kouhai, even though one of them is likely having a nervous breakdown right about now.

“Kurosaki-san?” the photographer asks, and he takes a deep breath, centers his tie, and reminds himself that he’s at work right now. He can yell at Reiji later.

“What pose now?” 

By the time a few more pictures are taken, Ranmaru’s forgotten about Reiji sitting in the wings. Some of these poses feel almost exploitative, but that’s not something he needs to worry about. He’s not some doe-eyed innocent, and it’s not going to hurt his image in any way. Besides, someone needs to look halfway sexy in Quartet Night, and his bandmates aren’t about to do it. Camus has a stick wedged so far up his ass that it can be seen when he talks, Ai looks too soft, and Reiji has the jokester persona down, which automatically disqualifies him. Ranmaru will have to do the heavy lifting there if he wants them to continue to succeed outside of their musical careers.

“I really like this one,” the photographer says to him, showing him the shot of him leaning against the railing and extending his hand. It’s one of the more innocent ones, but Ranmaru has to agree. His expression is open and inviting, and while Ranmaru isn’t quite sure how that shows off the lipstick in a shot that has zero lipstick in it, he wouldn’t mind that one becoming one of his promotional images. It shows a softness that he usually doesn’t get to express. 

Ranmaru opens his mouth to agree when a single round of applause makes him look up. The director of photography is clapping at Otoya, who has returned with what looks like a lipstick print on his cheek. It’s high, right on the cheekbone, meaning that it was probably applied by someone taller than him. 

He snorts at the idea of Tokiya Ichinose with lipstick on, but he’s willing to put money that it was him.

“I knew you could do it!” the director says, clapping Otoya on the shoulder. “Let’s get some shots of you! Kurosaki-san, if you wouldn’t mind getting some lipstick on you too.” His eyebrow movement makes it perfectly clear what he means.

He grunts his agreement before vacating the set for Otoya. There’s something different about the redhead aside from the kiss on his cheek, and he makes a mental note to knock before entering any room that Ittoki and Ichinose are in after this, because he’s sure they’re going to be all over each other.

First things first, he needs to find a tube of lipstick and someone willing to apply it. The makeup artists are a good start; he’s positive he can find someone who won’t mind giving him a kiss on the cheek or something.

And then there’s a tug on his tie, and he stumbles, both trying to regain his balance and figure out who the hell is trying to strangle him. He recognizes the flash of green, and it’s the only thing that keeps him from striking out at his assailant as he’s tugged into a broom closet. 

“Jesus Christ, Reiji, are you trying to kill me?!” he gasps as the brunette closes the door behind them. The tie is way too tight around his neck now, and he slips a finger between it and his neck to allow him more room to breathe. 

“ _So-rry_ , RanRan!” Reiji says in his singsong voice. He does not look sorry in the slightest.

Ranmaru grumbles. “I need to be back on set—”

He is cut off by Reiji tugging on his tie again, this time to press their lips together. His tongue darts out to swipe over Ranmaru’s lower lip almost immediately. He’s a lot more ardent than normal, which surprises Ranmaru; usually Reiji likes to tease, flickering around slowly to drive Ranmaru crazy. Instead, it’s like he’s imitating Ranmaru’s style of taking control immediately and not letting go until Reiji is a puddle against him (this rarely works; Reiji is a master at finding openings and Ranmaru is a damn fool who falls for his feints every time). 

There’s no reason for it, unless . . . 

Is Reiji jealous?

A grin spreads over Ranmaru’s face as Reiji releases his lips to latch against his jaw. “Oi, Reiji,” he mutters, easing his hands around the man’s hips to push him backwards. Reiji may be wily, but Ranmaru has a longer arm span. “I’ve gotta go get ready for the rest of the shoot.”

He is rewarded with a petulant expression crossing Reiji’s face before it’s smothered into the normal jokester façade. “No need!” Reiji says, holding up a tube of lipstick that he pulls from his pocket. 

It’s not normal how easy Reiji is making this, but his face falls when Ranmaru lifts the tube from his grasp and turns to the door. “Thanks. Now I’ve just gotta find someone to kiss me.”

“And what was I just doing?!”

The expression the brunette is wearing when Ranmaru turns around is so comical that he knows he’s going to pay for this later. “I dunno. Is it?”

He has _no_ poker face though, so it immediately tips Reiji off to the fact that he’s just teasing. 

Oh yeah, he’s going to pay for that later.

Reiji pushes him back against the door and pulls so hard on his tie that it chokes him a little. He is already breathless when the brunette starts kissing him, but it’s Reiji up to his normal tricks, so this is slow, gentle kisses with long strokes of tongue that promise something more. “You should go find a makeup tech to give you that kiss,” he murmurs against Ranmaru’s lips when they part, although the glint in his eyes shows that he knows Ranmaru is trapped like a fly in the spider’s web.

“Which one would bug you the most?” 

“Any of them.” At least Reiji’s being honest now; the man may be older, but he is not into sharing, it seems. 

“I could go see if Ichinose still has that lipstick on.”

That gets Reiji to snort and pull away, the sexual tension broken. “You’re lucky that you take priority over Tokki, because I have plans for him after this.”

Ranmaru has no doubt.

He holds up the tube of lipstick, and Reiji takes a compact out of his pocket and flips it open to use the mirror as he applies it. “It’s a bit waxy,” he complains. 

“It’s not your color either.” It’s the wrong red for Reiji, making his olive complexion seem almost jaundiced.

“I’m sure I can find one that is,” he promises though hooded eyes, and Ranmaru’s heart thuds in his chest. “Now, where should I put it?”

Ranmaru has a few ideas, none of them appropriate to say out loud, but he has a feeling that Reiji can guess based on the sultry wink he gives.

“Lean down a little for me?” 

Ranmaru obeys, figuring it’s going to be somewhere on his face, but he suddenly feels teeth scraping his neck, and it’s so unexpected that he lets out a squawk. Heat rushes into his face as Reiji’s fingers unbutton his shirt. 

“Reiji . . . w—we can’t,” he stutters, trying to catch up. 

“Can’t do what?” Reiji asks, his mouth moving down to Ranmaru’s right collarbone. “Come on, RanRan, use your words.”

Goddamn tease.

He presses one more kiss just above Ranmaru’s navel before he starts buttoning his shirt back up. “There you go, RanRan! All ready for the shoot!”

Ranmaru’s words left him two kisses ago, so they’re not about to return anytime soon.

Reiji loosens his tie and smooths out the new wrinkles in Ranmaru’s shirt before turning him around and pushing him towards the door. “Oh, and RanRan? I’ll make sure to stop by to ask the makeup artists exactly what my shade is before we leave,” he promises.

The images rise unbidden to the forefront of Ranmaru’s mind and he wants to curse Reiji once he gets his grasp of language again, but instead he just totters off back towards the set like he’s in a daze.

When he returns to his dressing room after the shoot wraps up, he finds a tube of lipstick tucked into a side pocket, a single red kiss mark on the gold cover.


End file.
